Feisty Little Baby Sitter
by Lacey-chi
Summary: Lucy is hired to be a babysitter since she got fired on her last job for spilling food on the customer. Her boss is rather cocky and a smart a**. So snooping around her boss's house she finds a disturbing photograph...


**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lacey: "Hey Guys!" *Waves***

**Lucy: "Hey!" *Smiles***

**Lacey: "I have officially fallen in love with Brad Will Simpson from The Vamps and Luke Hemmings for 5sos." ㈴5 ㈴5**

**Lucy: "Yeah, I totally go for them." *Dreaming***

**Natsu: *Barges into the room* "Lucy don't like them they are just another one direction."**

**Lacey: "What...DID YOU SAY!?" *Demon eyes***

**Lucy: "Yeah Natsu, don't say that, I bet you can't sing better." *Glares***

**Natsu: "I can totally sing...I Love beautiful blondes, like LuCy and I WiLl PrAnK HeR eVery day!" **  
**Lacey: "Aw...that was so sweet except for that fact that you sang horribly."**

**Lucy: *Laughs***

**Natsu: *Crosses arms* "Lacey here has a new story again but it's going to be the preloggft?"**

**Lucy: "Natsu, you baka, it's prology."**

**Lacey: "Sorry Guys but I love writing new stories!" **

**Natsu: "Here's the summary." ㈆9**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Summary:**

Lucy is hired to be a babysitter since she got fired on her last job for spilling food on the customer.

Her boss is rather cocky and a smart a**.

So snooping around her boss's house she finds a disturbing photograph...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Your fired!" A fat man shouted from a store while throwing a messed up blonde onto the ground.

The blonde got up and dusted herself.

"You fat ass as an ex-boss I hope you have a nice life in hell!" She gave him a dirty glare while pointing her index finger at him.

"You little!" Fumed was coming out of his ears.

"Bye!" She quickly ran off.

"GET BACK HERE!" He chased after her.

"Ha, your so slow you fat ass!" Lucy giggled and stuck out her tounge.

Her ex-manager stopped running and huffed.

"I'll get you back, you little brat!" He tiredly walked back to his shop.

"Haha, Lucy Heartfilia wins again." Lucy did a cheer.

She danced around while closing her eyes.

"Oof." She feel down on her bottom.

"Oi crazy women, watch were your going." A deep husky voice scolded.

"What did you call me, you asshole." Lucy standed up and rubbed her sore butt.

"I said move out of my damn way, pig." He glared down at her.

"How dare you call me that you...y-you pink haired freak and also that's my line!" She glared at him.

"Betta watch that potty mouth of yours you know, spoil brat." He challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy started.

"What cha gonna do bout it, your just a weak little girl that acts like a snobby princess." He smirked

"Also, girls are far more weaker than hot boys like me." He tried to look for some muslces.

"You sexist, you will take that back right now and I'll just ignore that stupid little comment about you being hot." She growled.

"Oh really?"

"Find, have it in your gay pinky hair ways." She smirked while cracking her knuckles.

"Ooh, Feisty." He chuckled while getting ready.

"You mesed with the wrong girl, jerk, LUCY KICK!" She quickly kicked him in the...boys weakness part.

He held his crotch.

"You'll pay." He weakly said while falling down the ground.

"Deserves you right, pig." She happily skipped down the road.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Lu-chan, I head you got fired from that crappy job you had before."

Levy and Lucy were talking on the phone.

"That fat ass guy was so fat and ugly he used his ugliness and fatness powers to make me trip over something and pour food on my 'sweet' customer." Lucy glared at the memory.

"Lol, anyways Lu-chan I found a new place you should work at." Levy spoke.

"Ooh, is it making the fat ass scream and beg to me while I kcik his sorry dat ass?" Lucy excitedly asked.

"No Lu-chan." Levy giggled at Lucy's comment.

"Then what?" Lucy pouted.

"Well, It's baby sitting!" Levy said.

"..."

"Lu-chan, are you find with it?" Levy asked.  
"OMG Levy-chan, I love kids!" Lucy sqealed.  
"So I take that as a OMG yes from you?" Levy said.

"Yep!" Lucy smiled.

"I'll see you later than Lu-chan!" Levy hanged up on Lucy.

"Hmm..What to wear?" Lucy asked herself.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Lucy, you look so bad ass and hot." Levy giggled at Lucy.

"U-uh, I don't really go for girls cause I am not lesbo, but thanks." Lucy smirked.

"Lu-chan." Levy rolled her eyes at Lucy.

Lucy was wearing a pair of ripped up black shorts, a black leather jacket with slivets spikes on the shoulders, Black buckled boots, Black and white leggings with white stars on the black side and black stripes on the white side and a white shirt with a zebra on it.  
Her hair was in two pigtails/ponytails.

"Lucy we're here." Levy said while getting out of the car.

Lucy got out straight after and the two started walking to a house.

The house was a one story house and had creamy painted walls on the outiside with a black roof.

Levy and Lucy both looked at each other and pressed the door bell.

A sound came out of the door bell.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Song: Masyume Chasing**

**Artist: BoA**

**Fairy Tail opening: 15**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku**

**Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile**

**Koboreta namida wa don't cry kin demo gin demo nakute**

**Arifureta namida fall from my eyes megami mo kizukanai**

**Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Ima wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Na na na na na na hey hey**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Kakenukero hero**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Na na na na na na hey hey**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Moyase mune no hi wo**

**My life**

**Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe**

**Daremo inai hasu no mori de miagete sora no ao**

**Kokoe wa motto ranai goodbye koruku to yona no mo dokuno**

**Amaku kaoru hona beyond the sky sekihokoru sekai ni**

**Sayonara changing changing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Egao changing changing sona egai wa kanao wo aki to terase mune hi wo**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Na na na na na na hey hey**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Kakenukero hero**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Na na na na na na hey hey**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Terase mune no hi wo**

**Hey mo miijaku ja hai to de hontou no jibun da daredaga wake up shita make up eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out**

**Konna afukara no way baby mukedasu niwa kogere teri wa me wo tan de sekai nai**

**Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kore sakini**

**Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hirogeteru**

**Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Toki wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Na na na na na na hey hey**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Kakenukero hero**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Na na na na na na hey hey**

**Na na na na na na na oh**

**Moyase mune no hi wo.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The door slammed open.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO OPEN THE FU**** DOOR?!" Lucy screamed at the person that opened the door.

"Oi, it ain't my fault that you came at, oh wait let me check 1.00am?" A mens voice replied back.

He looked up and shocked was in his eyes.

"YOU!" He shouted at Lucy.

"What do you mean by 'you' and it's only 1.00 pm get it right you smart ass!" She looked up at him.

"YOU!" She yelled while quickly grabbing a flower pot and slamming it on his face.

"Why me?" He fell down.

"Lu-chan." Levy sweat dropped.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Minna-san, I am so sorry for not updating in a while I've gotten busier thee past weeks/months/days.**

**I will make it up to you!**

**Also please review, follow and favourite.**

**Tell me what you fought of it \^-^/ **

**Have a good day!**

**Lacey**


End file.
